sunofchedorlaomerfandomcom-20200213-history
Kingdom of the Isle of Man
The Kingdom of the Isle of Man is a member nation of the Chedorlaomerian World Empire, having joined it in 1758 BC. Major cities include Rhumsaa, the capital, Doolish, Laksaa, Balley Chashtal and Purt ny h-Inshey. List of Kings * Algwyn ap Rhun 492-521 * Gwyar ap Algwyn 521-546 * Llywarch ap Gwyar 546-563 * Algwyn ap Llywarch 563-584 * Rhun ap Algwyn 584-603 * Diwg ap Rhun 603-619 * Llywarch ap Diwg 619-642 * Mannanan ap Llywarch 642-665 * Neithon ap Mannanan 665-696 * Mervyn ap Neithon 696-705 * Teigid ap Mervyn 705-708 * Rhun ap Mervyn 708-717 * Gruffydd ap Neithon 717-721 * Idwal ap Gruffydd 721-740 * Rhufon ap Idwal 740-755 * Sandde ap Rhufon 755-765 * Gwyar ap Rhufon 765-778 * Cynan ap Gwyar 778-802 * Mervyn ap Cynan 802-828 * Elidyr ap Mervyn 828-853 * Collwyn ap Elidyr 853-879 * Teigid ap Collwyn 879-898 * Owain ap Teigid 898-924 * Mannanan ap Owain 924-931 with: * Rhodri ap Owain 924-932 * Sennylt ap Owain 932-940 * Rhufon ap Owain 940-944 * Owain ap Owain 944-947 * Mervyn ap Owain 947-956 * Gwriad ap Rhodri 956-958 * Rhun ap Rhufon 958-963 * Llywarch ap Mannanan 963-969 * Algwyn ap Sennylt 969-974 * Caradog ap Mervyn 974-977 * Moreith ap Rhufon 977-981 * Rhufon ap Rhun 981-989 (at Rhumsaa) opposed by: * Gruffydd ap Algwyn 981-989 (at Laksaa) and: * Owain ap Caradog 981-989 (at Balley Chashtal) and: * Cadogan ap Gwriad 981-997 (at first at Doolish, after 989 in all of Man) * Rhun ap Gwriad 997-1018 * Diwg ap Rhun 1018-1024 (at Rhumsaa) opposed by: * Sandde ap Owain 1018-1022 (at Laksaa) and: * Algwyn ap Rhufon 1019-1026 (at Balley Chashtal) and: * Gwyar ap Cadogan 1019-1025 (at Doolish) and: * Rhun ap Rhun 1024-1025 (at Rhumsaa) and: * Elidyr ap Owain 1022-1029 (at Laksaa) and: * Collwyn ap Rhufon 1026-1031 (at Balley Chashtal) and: * Neirin ap Cadogan 1025-1035 (at Doolish) and: * Hywel ap Rhun 1025-1030 (at Rhumsaa) and then: * Llywarch ap Rhun 1030-1042 (at Rhumsaa) and: * Cyngen ap Elidyr 1029-1042 (at Laksaa) and: * Madoc ap Collwyn 1031-1042 (at Balley Chashtal) and: * Eiludd ap Neirin 1035-1046 (at first at Doolish, after 1042 in all of Man) * Rhodri ap Neirin 1046-1053 * Mannanan ap Rhodri 1053-1067 * Idwal ap Rhodri 1067-1075 * Rhirid ap Idwal 1075-1088 (at Doolish) opposed by: * Sennylt ap Idwal 1075-1082 (at Purt ny h-Inshey) and: * Selyf ap Llywarch (at Rhumsaa) 1075-1092 and: * Madoc ap Sandde (at Laksaa) 1075-1093 and: * Cadfan ap Moreith (at Balley Chashtal) 1075-1090 * Cadel ap Idwal 1088-1094 (at Doolish) and then: * Gwylog ap Cadel 1094-1107 (at Doolish) and: * Moreith ap Sennylt 1082-1097 (at Purt ny h-Inshey) and then: * Beli ap Moreith 1097-1107 (at Purt ny h-Inshey) and: * Bleddyn ap Madoc 1093-1107 (at Laksaa) and: * Gronw ap Cadfan 1090-1107 (at Balley Chashtal) and: * Idwal ap Selyf (at first at Rhumsaa, after 1107 in all of Man) 1092-1114 * Meilir ap Idwal 1114-1136 * Brochfael ap Meilir 1136-1157 * Madoc ap Brochfael 1157-1184 * Beli ap Madoc 1184-1205 * Mannanan ap Beli 1205-1232 * Rhirid ap Mannanan 1232-1245 * Neithon ap Mannanan 1245-1252 * Llywarch ap Rhirid 1252-1276 * Beli ap Llywarch 1276-1304 * Iorwerth ap Beli 1304-1332 * Morgan ap Iorwerth 1332-1367 * Teigid ap Morgan 1367-1402 * Brydw ap Teigid 1402-1435 * Tewdwr ap Brydw 1435-1473 * Eurig ap Tewdwr 1473-1508 * Gunda ap Eurig 1508-1541 * Heufric ap Gunda 1541-1576 * Idgwyn ap Heufric 1576-1598 * Madoc ap Idgwyn 1598-1632 * Uchtryd ap Madoc 1632-1661 * Morgan ap Uchtryd 1661-1688 * Emlyn ap Morgan 1688-1719 * Rhodri ap Emlyn 1719-1752 * Gethin ap Rhodri 1752-1790 * Gronw ap Gethin 1790-1818 * Caradoc ap Gronw 1818-1853 * Conan ap Caradoc 1853- ** Crown Prince Gwriad ap Conan